A New Resident in the Tower
by maria.writer150
Summary: Tony Stark becomes a guardian to his 15 year old niece. Though she may not have the possibility of being a superhero, she does become a big influence in our heroes's personal lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jarvis... Get my personal decorator on the line," Tony Stark said to his virtual butler.

"May I ask the reason why Sir. You just got the place redone a month ago," Jarvis replied.

"My niece Cassandra is coming to live with me for a while and I slash the personal decorator will have to get her room ready," Tony replied annoyed. "I honestly don't understand what went through my sister's head giving me that type of responsibility,"

"One, she knows your not alone. I'm here. And two, in case of an emergency, her brother lives only half an hour away," Pepper emerged from the glass door and into the room. She hands Tony his vitamins, which he willingly takes this time.

"Exactly, her brother lives not too far from here. Why doesn't Cassandra live with him?" Tony continued after gulping down his water.

"Lucas is in a very busy school, he wouldn't have time for her," Pepper explained also annoyed considering how many times the situation has been explained to Tony.

"And I the billionaire scientist and superhero do," Tony exclaimed.

"She has faith in you Tony," Pepper replied.

"Ugh whatever. Jarvis when would the decorator be here?" Tony returned back to tinkering his suits.

"Later at 3 pm Sir. He did ask what type of person your niece is Sir,"

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"To get a clearer understanding of how to set up her room,"

"I'll take care of it," Pepper interjected looking up from her iPad full of files.

"You have Cassandra's personality in there?" Tony jokes.

Pepper glared at him. "No, her Facebook page," she holds up her iPad for Tony to see the dark haired girl.

"Sir when will your niece be arriving?" Jarvis asks.

"A week from now. Around 8 am on Friday morning to be exact," Tony's eyes then lit up. "Jarvis put that day as busy. Make sure Fury personally knows that I can't be bothered that day. Family matter's to be exact," Tony smirks.

"But isn't that the day you have to try out the simulator with Clint," Pepper said.

"Really, I had no idea," Tony smugly said.

"Oh Stark," Pepper did a face-palm.

 ** _Afterwards at SHIELDS_**

"We need to discuss your training matters," Nick Fury banged on the metallic table in the conference room.

"What about it?" Steve Rogers/Capt. America said.

"It's preposterous! We began our first simulation today and what happened!" Fury continued to shout.

"We defeated Loki already. We did that as a team. I don't think we have anything to worry about," Tony Stark said. He was annoyed at how Fury thinks so little of their capabilities of working as a team.

"Maybe but we have to prepare now more than ever," Fury continued.

"Explain," Natasha said.

"To make it simple, we recently discovered a group of species that are stronger than Loki,"

"What type of species?" Natasha leaned forward in her seat noticeably unsatisfied with the response she received from Fury.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you have to train better so you'll be prepared for this type of species," Fury continued.

"We'll do our best sir," Steve stood up and looked Fury in the eye.

"That's the spirit. Rogers I need to speak with you afterwards. There's been a development in a small town in Yukoslavakia that I need you to check out," Fury replied.

"Why is only Steve going?" Clint asked their director.

"That is matters that is only between him and I," Fury replied annoyed. I expect you'll be coming in on Friday morning for your turn in the simulator," Fury snaps at the archer.

"Of course. Although I can't say the same for Stark," Clint turns his head to face the billionaire who looks like he would rather be anywhere than the meeting.

"Oh yeah um Friday, I can't make it," Tony responded immediately noticing now that all eyes of his teammates were on him.

"And why is that," Fury replies sarcastically.

"My niece is coming to town to live with me and I have to help her get settled," Tony replies.  
"Didn't Jarvis send you the memo?" Tony raises an eyebrow at Fury.

"Probably but I haven't checked my _memos_ yet," Fury replied. "Stark I expect you to be here. You out of everyone here need the most attention on the word teamwork. Bruce will pick your niece up from the airport and drop her off here as she waits for you to finish," Fury looks at Bruce.

"Oh that's fine," Bruce says looking up from his cell phone.

"But my niece doesn't know Bruce. What if she becomes uncomfortable with him," Tony began thinking of any type of excuse that will allow him to escape the session with Clint.

"Deal with it Stark," Fury says. "This conversation is over, you guys can leave,"

All of the Avengers make their way to the door, except for Thor who wasn't even there. Coincidentally they all make their way to the cafeteria in the large SHIELD building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you think this species are?" Clint asks his teammates.

"Mutants, radioactive species, steroid jock heads. Could be anything," Tony says as he grabs an apple from the fruit basket.

"Mutants have already been discovered. Remember Wolverine and the children at the Xavier Institute," Banner reminded them.

"Maybe it's werewolves and vampires," Natasha says aloud not realizing what she just said.

"Ruthless, killer, tough Natasha, are you recalling the characters of those romance novels you like to read," Tony nudges the Russian beauty on her side.

"They're not that bad. But c'mon, it's not impossible," Natasha continues as she twists Tony's arm.

"You may be right, but I have to agree with Stark on this one. Those creatures seems more like work of fiction than fact," Steve says.

"You went up against a man that was decapitated and still did not face death Steve," Natasha points her finger at him, "and you're saying that vampires and werewolves seems more like works of fiction,"

Clint Barton just shakes his head at all of them.

"So Tony, what does your niece look like?" Bruce asks trying to diffuse the conflict that's about to erupt between Natasha and the other men.

"Why?" Tony said as he takes a bite of his apple.

"Because if I'm getting her from the airport, I think I should have an idea of who I'm getting from the airport," Bruce continues.

Tony reaches for the wallet in his pocket and takes out a laminated picture.

"The great Tony Stark keeps photos in his wallet. Such a sentimental gesture, well I'm shocked," Natasha laughs.

"Whatever. Here Bruce," Tony hands the picture to Bruce.

"Which one is she?" Bruce asks.

"The girl with the black hair," Tony continues.

"Wow she's a beauty," Steve commented.

"Yeah she is a looker," Tony replies as he takes another bite.

"Who's the other girl in the photo?" Clint asks.

"My sister Jenny," Tony says.

"I didn't know you have a sister," Bruce said with a confused tone in his voice.

"Yeah well half sister from my mother," Tony continues.

"She looks familiar," Natasha says.

"You might have seen her from ad campaigns. She's Jennifer Chan-Montenegro, daughter of one of the most powerful men in Asia and like Hollywood royalty," Tony rolls his eyes.

"Stark you do come from an unbelievable family," Clint says.

"I suppose. As much as I would love to chat about my personal life with you, I have to go talk to a pretty man about a pretty room," Stark leaves the cafeteria.

"We have to get going too," Clint and Natasha say in unison.

"See you," Bruce waves off to the two. "Hey why are you still looking at Stark's sister?" Bruce takes the picture from Steve's hand.

"Not his sister, his niece," Steve replies awakening from his daydream.

"Capt. I think she might be too young for you," Bruce laughs.

"Technically I'm only 22 years old Banner," Steve remarks.

"Still, the girl doesn't seem older than 16," Bruce replies more seriously.

"She's actually only fifteen," Fury enters the cafeteria without making a sound.

"Anything else you know about her?" Bruce asks.

"Ask Jarvis, Steve I need to speak to you about your mission," Fury looks at Steve.

"Yes Sir," Steve straightens his body and walks out of the cafeteria with their Director.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"And now I'm all alone," Bruce mumbles to himself.

"No you're not sir," Jarvis says from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah. Jarvis I have to ask you a few questions," Bruce takes a seat in the empty cafeteria and stares at the picture in front of him.

"About Ms. Cassandra I presume?" Jarvis questions.

"Cassandra. Wow Tony tells me to pick up his niece but does not even tell me her name," Bruce roll his eyes.

"Mr. Stark does have a tendency to forget certain things sometimes," Jarvis tries to defend his creator.

Bruce quietly laughs. "He's excited about the arrival of his niece is he not?" Bruce asks the Al.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but yes. Although Mr. Stark is acting as though he is annoyed by having to act as the guardian of his niece, he is actually very excited about the situation,"

Bruce smiles. "So who is Cassandra Montenegro?"

"Cassandra Montenegro is the daughter of Gregorio Montenegro, one of the world's most powerful men in business and Jennifer Chan-Montenegro, the sole owner of Roux Entertainment group and the heir of the Sully Entertainment Group in South Korea and the Zeus Corporation in Japan. Through her father, she is the younger sister of Billy and Marco Montenegro, and through her mother she is the younger sister of Lucas and Justin Williams,"

"Umm Jarvis..." Bruce interrupted the Al. "Although I do not mind hearing about Cassandra's family, I was actually wondering more about her specifically,"

"My apologies Sir Bruce," Jarvis says. "Cassandra is fifteen years old and is already a high school junior. She skipped a few grades due to her high intelligence. According to her social media pages, she enjoys watching movies and music very much. She is also an avid reader and enjoys science. When she was twelve years old, she joined the Google Science Fair and won third place with her research on medicine resistance. She is also enrolled in a martial arts academy and a gymnasium for young gymnasts. Up until her vacation in Washington to live with her cousin Sam Uley, she was studying the use of weapons in martial arts under Jin Dee Ho,"

"Oooooo now that's my type of girl," Natasha comments.

"Natasha!" Bruce nearly jumped out of his seat. "I thought I told you my dislike for sudden appearances,"

"It comes with the job," Natasha shrugs.

"Anyways," Bruce began. "Is there anything else Jarvis?"

"According to Ms. Cassandra's post, she is "sad to leave Washington but totally excited to move to New York. Gosh I hope everything will work out this time," Jarvis replied.

"Work out? I wonder what happened in Washington," Natasha states.

"Oh no, I know that look," Bruce tells the Russian beauty. "Do not interrogate the girl as soon as she arrives. We need to make her feel welcome, not afraid,"

"I wonder something though," Clint jumps down from the ceiling.

"Why is it so hard for the two of you to just say something when you're entering the room?" Bruce asks the assassins annoyed.

"Comes with the job," Clint shrugs.

"What are you wondering?" Natasha asks Clint.

"Oh yeah. Fury was livid when he found out that Thor was involved with Jane..." Clint began.

Bruce asks the archer. "And?"

"All of a sudden he's okay with a _child_ living with us while we're supposedly being prepared to handle a new group of villains," Clint continues.

"You have a point," Natasha tells her partner.

"Maybe it's because she's Tony's niece," Bruce suggests.

"Maybe. All I know is Fury knows something about that girl that Stark doesn't,"

"And I take it you're going to be the one who finds that out?" Bruce asks.

"Oh Brucey, I am offended you even have to ask, "Clint heads to the door. "I'm leaving the room now,"

"I said when you enter not leave!" Bruce yelled after the archer. Clint just waves Bruce off. Bruce looks around and notices that Natasha has left the room as well.

"And once again, I am alone,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Have a safe trip Cap," Pepper kisses Steve on the cheek as he makes his final farewells.

"I still can't believe Fury is sending you away for two years," Tony commented. "What if we need your old man wisdom once again?"

"Tony, stop," Pepper scolds her partner.

"Tony's comments aside... What happens if we do need you?" Natasha asks the soldier.

"Then I will find a way to come home," Steve replies to the Russian.

Natasha forms a smile on her face. "I'm sure you will,"

"Well Capsicle, I guess this is goodbye for now. See you whenever," Clint unwillingly say to his friend.

"Why don't you guys just hug it out," Tony pushes the two grown men together. "Aw, Cap and Hawkeye. Or Cap-Eye. Like Popeye," Tony laughs. Everyone just glares at him. "Really no takers? It wasn't funny?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Be safe Steve. It's unfortunate you won't be able to meet Tony's niece though,"

"You never know," Steve replies to his friend.

With a few more farewells, and good-lucks, Steve grabs his duffel bag and heads downstairs to the car waiting to take him to his mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Weirded out by the lack of Steve Rodger's presence, the team is quietly sprawled out in the kitchen.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Bruce asks his teammates trying to lighten the mood.

"Run, target practice, then my turn with the simulator with Tony," Clint tiredly responds as he flips the pancakes his cooking.

"How about you Tony?" Bruce questions as he grabs the syrup and juice out of the fridge.

Tony takes a sip form his _Iron Man is the best Avenger_ mug. "I was _supposed_ to hang out with my niece today but now I just have to run through that simulator with Clint,"

"But that's only for an hour. What do you plan to do afterwards?" Bruce places the breakfast items on the small table in the kitchen.

"I guess I can hang out with her then," Tony attempts to hide a smile from his teammates but even he couldn't prevent joy from spreading on his face.

The rest of the team smiles at Tony.

"So when do you guys think Cap is really coming back?" Natasha asks.

"Probably in a month, two at the most. Fury may have said two years but let's face it, he'll be back way before that," Clint replied. He turns off the stove and places the pancakes in the center of the table as well.

"Sir Bruce, I am to inform you that if you don't leave within the next ten minutes, Ms. Cassandra will be finding no one to pick her up," Jarvis reminded the scientist.

"Oh yes, thank you Jarvis," Bruce thanks the Al.

"No problem sir,"

"I have to get going. See you all soon," Bruce began to exit the room. Once he was in the hallway on his way downstairs, he hears Tony yell out his name.

"BRUCE!" Bruce turns around to find his friend run to him.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks.

"Mess up her hair for me will ya?" Tony practically pleads to his friend.

"What! No..." Bruce replies.

"Come on please," Tony continues to plead.

"I don't think that's a good way to get on the right foot," Bruce replies.

"Fine, just get her home soon. I have so much to show her," Tony then began to walk back to the kitchen.

Bruce smiles to himself. Jarvis was right. Though Tony wouldn't admit his excitement, he is happy that Cassandra is going to live with him for a while. The man with the mechanical heart may be more than he appears.


End file.
